


Sinnerman

by TattoedCastielWinchester



Series: Sinnerman [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BDSM, Dom!Tom Ellis, F/M, Fluff, Manhattan, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: You live in NYC during the most fantastic time of the year. You go to meet up with friends to watch the ball drop when you run into the devil himself, Tom Ellis. Everything is not what it seems when you are invited to stay with him to get over the small hangover you developed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Y/N: your name, Y/F/N: Your friend’s name. This is my first reader insert series so enjoy some Tom Ellis

       It was the end of the year and you were preparing to head downtown with your girls for New Year’s Eve. You quickly got a dress out of your closet when your phone rang. You eyed the phone on your bd and answered with a smile. “Happy New Year, Y/F/N!” “Happy New Year, Y/N!” Your best friend returned your greeting. “Meet me at the bar on 47th before we head to One Times Square.” You nodded. “We need to bring our heavy winter jackets. It’s going to be about three degrees.” “Alright, I’ll also bring the scarves. See you there, Y/N.” “See you soon, Y/F/N.” You hung up with your friend and changed into something warm and practical. You layered your clothes for warmth, not fashion and you pulled on your heavier winter coat.

       Outside snow had already been plowed making it an easier drive to the parking garage. Once you had paid for your car to stay, you walked up 47th to the Rum house where Y/F/N was waiting. The lighting inside was nice and dim as you found Y/F/N at a table near the piano where a dark haired man sat, with an unbuttoned white shirt, was singing Sinnerman.

_So I run to the lord, please hide me lord_

_Don’t you see me prayin’?_

_Don’t you see me down here prayin’?_

_But the lord said, go to the devil_

_The lord said, go to the devil_

_He said, go to the devil_

_All along dem day_

_So I ran to the devil, he was waitin’_

_I ran to the devil, he was waitin’_

_Ran to the devil, he was waitin’_

_All on that day_

       The man finished the final chord and looked up with a smirk. “Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy your night!” His voice rang as he grabbed whiskey from the passing bartender. He walked toward you and your friend his eyes met yours. “Y/N!” Your friend snapped you out of your trance and you noticed that the black haired man was leaning against the bar. “He’s not your type, Y/N.” You scoffed. “Like you know my type, Y/F/N.”

       After a few more shots your best friend dared you to go ask the piano man out. “I can’t he’ll have no interest in me!” You argued. “Go, Y/N. He’s been eyeing you for the past hour.” Your friend helped you stand. You took one step and hesitated before closing the net 20 steps between you and the piano man. You went to order another round when the piano man spoke. “I think you’ve had enough there, sweetheart.” You looked up meeting with brown eyes. “Say, you look familiar.” You started and he waved it off. “Yes, I do play Lucifer, but I’m a hell of a lot more fun then him. Tom.” He extended his hand and you took it. “Y/N.”  He gently kissed the top of your hand. “Pleasure, beautiful.” He winked and dropped your hand. “You staying to see the ball drop, Y/N?” Tom asked and you looked back to see your Y/F/N gone. “Well, my friend left, so I should go look for her.” “How about an extra set of eyes. It’s my first time seeing the ball drop and was hoping to see it up close.” And personal. You finished mentally as you took Tom’s arm and walked into the frigid air. You leaned into Tom and he smiled; you kept your eyes everywhere trying to look for Y/F/N. You checked the time on your phone,sighing. “There’s no use looking for Y/F/N/. The ball will be dropping in 10 minutes and then I’ve got to get back home. “Nonsense!” Tom spoke wrapping his arm around your back. We’ll find her.”

       Soon enough the two of you were standing ten rows back from where the ball was going to drop. You stood on your toes, searching over taller people to see if you could find your friend, but you gave up and decided to enjoy the last 5 minutes of the year with Tom. Everyone started counting down and you were excited to finally say goodbye to the old year and step into the new year with a lot more to look forward to.

5…

You grinned watching the ball of lights slowly start falling, this was the best thing you could hope for.

 4…

You felt Tom’s hands on your shoulder.

3…

He smiled down at you and you tilted your head up to look at him better.

2…

You closed your eyes as he slowly closed the gap between you.

1…

       Your lips met in a perfect melding. You reached up and ran your fingers through his locks as he pulled you closer against him. “Best new year’s ever.” You whispered against his lips. “Happy New Year, Y/N!” “Happy New Year, Tom.” Once more you slowly kissed him and you smiled feeling genuinely happy.

       Tom walked you back to his place after much argument and protest from you. “I promise to take you home tomorrow, it’s too dangerous for you to be home alone.” Tom said as he tossed you a pair of sweatpants and a gray t shirt from his closet. He left the room and you changed into the clothes he handed you, you yawned and stepped out of his room. “Let me take you to the guest room.” He smiled and you nodded sleepily. “Goodnight, Y/N.” Tom spoke as you settled into bed. “Goodnight, Tom.” You replied watching the man take off the dress shirt with ease.


End file.
